


Where I Was When I First Loved You

by MistyBeethoven



Series: "Yes, I Really Am This Pathetic!" or "How to Say I Love You With a Story" [14]
Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: BBW, Bullying, F/M, Fat Shaming, Friendship/Love, High School, Love, Love Confessions, Love Stories, Overweight, References to Shakespeare, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Shyness, Teen Romance, Time Travel, Tutoring, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven
Summary: After noticing that my crush, Ted "Theodore" Logan isn't at school, I quickly learn from his best friend Bill that he was suspended for beating up three other classmates. When Ted appears a few days later in a time traveling phone booth, he shows me the truth behind his suspension.
Relationships: Bill S. Preston Esq. & Me, Captain Logan & Me, Captain Logan & Ted "Theodore" Logan, Ted "Theodore" Logan & Bill S. Preston Esq., Ted "Theodore" Logan/Me
Series: "Yes, I Really Am This Pathetic!" or "How to Say I Love You With a Story" [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589944
Kudos: 11





	Where I Was When I First Loved You

"Where's Ted?" I asked Bill one day after noticing the tall and shaggy-haired boy had not been in school all day.

Bill S. Preston Esq. is Ted "Theodore" Logan's best friend and bandmate. To be honest, he's probably the smarter of the two boys if only by a small margin.The two can usually be found in each other's company. Today though the blond young man is alone and looks at me as if I must be the only one at San Dimas High that hasn't heard what happened to his friend.

"Didn't you hear, Erin?" he says. "Ted got kicked out for a week. It was totally bogus. For some reason he decided to beat the crap out of these three dudes here. He wouldn't tell me why. But he got suspended for it."

"Oh no!" I exclaimed truly heartbroken to hear the news. My first thought was of what Ted's dad would do to him. Captain Jonathan Logan has never given his eldest son an easy time. He threatened to place him in a military academy once and I feared he'd do it for sure after Ted's suspension.

However when I voiced this worry to Bill he only laughed. "Nah...If Captain Logan is tolerant of anything its violence. He's an ex army dude and a cop. Brutality he understands."

"Can I go and see him?" I asked, holding my school textbooks against my chest and chubby body. "I can bring him his English homework."

I tutored Ted with his English. He may have aced his History project with flying colors but his English had been a bit of a struggle and that was how we first got to know each other better. The teacher paired us because I was doing well in class and they thought I could help Ted out. I never would have found the strength to talk to him and eventually become friends with the Wyld Stallyn if it wasn't for that. I've been incredibly shy since childhood. In grade school my schoolmates weren't aware that I wore braces because I seldom ever talked. I also never called out BINGO when I was occassionally forced to partake in it since that would have drawn attention to myself.

I always had a little crush on the dark-haired boy, finding him unbearably adorable and sweet. He never made fun of me for being overweight which is rare in the world of not only high school boys but girls as well. I was lucky to make it through a week without being insulted. Why only at the beginning of that week, three boys had called me fat and a dog and had insulted the way that I walked. The only small comfort had been that they had also said I had a nice ass after I had walked past them. When you were as insecure as I was, you took whatever compliment you got.

I was hoping that Ted would like my ass, at least, too if those mean boys had but he had been suspended before I had seen him again.

"I guess, you can try," Bill stated. "But don't count on it. Captain Logan may not be about to ship Ted off to the academy but he's still being a royal douche bag."

Even though that hardly comforted me, I still nodded my head in resolve, determined to see my friend.

* * *

When I arrived at the Logan household and Ted's father opened the door scowling, I felt terrified but I steeled myself and informed the Captain that I was there to see Ted.

"He's being punished," he had replied. "No visitations of any kind. May I ask _why_ you wanted to see him?"

"I wanted to give him his English homework for today," I answered holding it up.

"Very well," Captain Logan snapped. "I'll make sure that he both gets it and completes it."

He then slammed the door in my face, leaving me standing there with a copy of William Shakespeare's "Hamlet" still clutched in my pudgy fingers.

I hated that I couldn't give Ted the instructions myself. He really was as insecure about his intelligence as I was about my weight. He'll worry himself into complete brain paralysis by trying to figure something out. This is what gives him the worst trouble: his own lack of belief in himself. I regretted that I couldn't take the time to explain it to him with the kindness he deserved and worked better under. 

Walking away from the front door, I was shocked to hear a rapping sound coming from the house I was departing from. I turned around and saw Ted Logan standing by a window. His left hand was bandaged and his face looked badly bruised. My heart ached to see my friend looking like that. When he knew I had seen him, he gave me a bright smile and an enthusiastic wave. I held up the book in my hand and pointed to it, trying to let him know that I had dropped off today's lesson dealing with it. I became self-conscious when Ted only stared at me in a strange way he never really had before. He knocked his hand on the pane of glass again and then used the same hand to try to motion me to come closer towards him. I knew then that my teenage classmate was about to tell me something he felt was important. Blushing, I started to walk towards him only to see the incensed figure of Ted's dad appear at his side. I saw him before the guitarist did and watched as the boy leapt about a foot in the air as Captain Logan clapped a hand forcefully on his shoulder.

Theodore looked at me with sorrowful regret as his father shooed me silently away before he had gotten the chance to tell me what he had wanted to. I left, hugging the Prince of Denmark to my chest and wishing he was the tallest guitarist for the Wyld Stallyns instead.

* * *

Making it through the rest of the week without seeing Ted was hard. You don't know how much you really love somebody until they are missing from your life in anyway. During class, my eyes would often rest on his empty desk and I could barely think about why Hamlet didn't act as fast as everybody thought he should have but was more concerned with how Ted "Theodore" Logan was getting along, mostly all by himself.

Bill looked miserable everytime that I saw him and I knew that he felt as if his arm had been cut off. The two of them were truly best friends and brothers just as much as the Dane and Horatio.

Whenever I dropped off Ted's homework, I saw either Captain Logan or Deacon, his younger brother. I was itching to see my friend again, however.

I guess, that was when I finally accepted that I was in _love_ with Ted Logan. It wasn't really that much of a comfort or anything that I had ever wanted to face. Ted was so sweet and handsome. He also could be talented and smart if he really wanted to. I knew that I didn't stand a chance with him so I had always just labeled my feelings as a crush. Now remembering all our time spent together studying, laughing and learning slowly about each other, how he missed his mother and usually dreamt that she was around only to wake up and be disappointed that she was still woefully absent, or how I liked movies about fathers that truly loved their children because my own had been so rotten, or talking about whether or not Shakespeare had written his own works, it was impossible not to recognize that warmth and affection as love.

It couldn't be anything else even if it had no where really to go except to run around without a destination inside of my heart.

* * *

On Sunday night, after watching an episode of "Murder She Wrote" and wondering why at least one person seemed destined to die whenever Jessica Fletcher was in the vicinity, I prepared for bed. I was excited about school the next day for the sole reason that Ted would be back.

I wasn't expecting to hear pebbles hitting my bedroom window in the middle of the night. I rushed to it to find Ted standing there.

"Hey Erin, I really need to talk to you!" the boy whispered as loudly as he could.

I knew I shouldn't go out and see a boy in the dead of night in a nightie...

So I dressed first and then went out to meet him.

"Your face looks like it's healing," I said wanting to touch it but not being able to out of shyness. It was the truth though; the blue bruises were changing to that shade of yellow which heralds healing.

"Thanks," Ted said. "Look can I show you something?"

"You won't ask to see mine next will you?" I wanted to joke but only nodded and told him that he could.

Ted Logan grabbed my hand and led me to a phone booth I had never noticed before on my front lawn. This was what my friend had wanted to show me but I was confused why.

"Did you put this here?" I asked him.

"That is correct my intelligent babe, " the boy said, using his hands to present the booth like he was on a game show.

I giggled and then joked, "So do you work for the phone company now?"

"Not exactly," Ted said. 

He walked towards me, took each my hands in one of his own and pulled me towards the phone booth, only letting one of them go to open its door but instantly taking it again to pull me inside. 

I became upset, fearing that with Ted's hulking frame and my own round one it would be awkward inside of the booth's small housing. "I'm too big!" I protested, trying to pull back. "We won't fit."

"Don't sweat it oh bodacious one," Ted comforted good-naturedly. "Bill and I rode this thing with a gnarly assortment of historical dudes and one dudette. There is plenty of space."

He was right but still I was pressed up pretty close to the young man that I loved. Our stomachs were touching and I blushed pretty deeply as my hands went to Ted's chest an my face rested against it.

Ted Logan started to push in the numbers on the telephone.

"Making a phone call?"

"No little princess," Ted stated. "You are standing in a time machine presented to Bill and myself by one righteous future dude named, Rufus. That's how we got all of those dead people for our rad presentation."

"Everybody said that you'd hired actors," I exclaimed, looking up into my shaggy prince's face.

"As if!" Logan stated with a laugh. "My dad hardly gives me enough allowance to buy a carton of milk in the school cafeteria. And all of my savings went on my guitar!"

I could believe this about Ted. His music was his life. Probably why he didn't have a girlfriend as of yet.

"So where are we going?" I inquired, believing Ted's story without question. It was so farfetched, after all, it had to be true.

"To the most meaningful moment of one Ted 'Theodore' Logan's existence," he stated with complete seriousness and sincerity. "Well so far it's the most important moment of his most excellent life. I hope that some equally momentous ones will soon follow."

Having finished pressing in the numbers, the phone booth started to move. I watched as our surroundings, including my house, disappeared and all I saw were these florescent tubes. They were very pretty and colorful but the movement and newness of the whole experience was frightening enough to make me move my hands from off of Ted's chest and wrap them around his waist. I was surprised to feel him do the same and I could sense him looking down at me with his usual sweet grin on his innocent face.

The phone booth suddenly stopped its journey and I peered out from Ted's shirt to discover the bright daytime world of San Dimas High School. He had taken us both to the institution we both loathed and dreaded and for the life of me I couldn't understand why.

Still Ted Logan seemed pretty assured of himself and opened the door of the booth, once more leading me where he willed with my plump self most trustingly following behind.

"Come on," he whispered and he weaved us in and out of our classmates, all of whom no doubt thought we were only ourselves.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he informed.

He took us into the school itself, going deeper into the building.

"Here," he said, suddenly ducking into a vacant room outside of a corridor I recognized all too well. It was the same one where the three boys had teased me at the start of last week.

In fact, I thought I saw myself coming as Ted and I peeked out the sliver of the almost closed door. I was just wondering why my companion had brought me to witness one of my many humiliations when he covered my ears so I wouldn't have to hear or see the boys rude and hurtful comments. He tilted my head in a direction away from them too, making me see for the first time something I had previously not been aware of that day:

Ted "Theodore" Logan had been standing behind me the whole time.

I watched as my friend's face at first looked happy to see me but then as it gradually fell as he heard what the boys were saying. I, at first, thought that seeing the sadness Ted felt for me written so clearly on his face and also the resulting rage had touched my heart more than any words could.

Then he used those too and I nearly died.

Ted Logan removed his hands from off of my ears and moved them so that he was holding me again, this time from behind; he leaned his head against my own and whispered tenderly into my ear.

"That was where I was when I first knew that I loved you, Erin," Ted said softly. "You just kept walking...didn't look back or anything. And I knew that I loved you because their words hurt me just as much as they probably hurt you. Only you just wouldn't let it show or let them know it."

The other Ted, the earlier one, swiftly stomped down the hall. I heard the startled voices of the teenagers whom had made me the source of their amusement as the man that loved me, and whom I loved in return, began to beat the crap out of them.

"I was the reason you got suspended?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yeah. And I'd do it all over again."

I turned around in Ted's arms and looked at him even though my eyes were watering and making it difficult to. "I love you too, Ted," I told him.

I went on the tips of my toes to kiss him. As I did, he held me tightly and my arms went around his shoulders. Our lips met for the first time in the dark and abandoned classroom.

The last bell, the one announcing that the classes in this past San Dimas High had started, rang its last shrill call as the kiss deepened past our mutual shyness; we were urged forward in the knowledge that we were safe with one another: he wasn't the most smartest boy in the whole world and I'd never be remotely the thinnest girl but that didn't mean a thing to us.

We loved each other with our hearts and not overgrown brains or small waistlines. 

When we parted, we stared at one another, still locked in a warm embrace.

"How about we forego going back to San Dimas for a bit and use your phone booth to call on old Shakespeare himself? You know, to finally see for certain who really did write all of those plays?" I offered up an alternative plan to the bogus one of having to part from my Wyld Stallyn so soon.

"Yeah," Ted Logan smiled. "But since he's not going anywhere, let me kiss my bodacious babe for a little while longer, okay?"

Standing on my tiptoes once more, I wholeheartedly agreed to his most _excellent_ suggestion.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Keanu Reeves said if he had a time machine he'd go and see who really wrote Shakespeare's stuff so I thought it would be funny to include that here.
> 
> You don't read these, Mr. Reeves, but if we ever meet and happen across a phone booth, I would like to go with you to find out for myself. My mom flipped flopped on the subject. It depended on what she had just heard from this scholar or the next. She was kind of easily influenced that way. But for her sake, I'd like to find out the answer. I'll betcha $5 old William did but I'm not a sore loser if he didn't and will be the first to congratulate you.
> 
> Would you mind if we stopped off first at my old house circa 1980's though? I want to tell my younger self to get off the sofa or my old bed and turn the stupid tv off. If I don't want to watch "Size Small" I don't friggin' well have too! :/


End file.
